La Mujer en el Espejo
'La Mujer en el Espejo '''is the 44th episode of series. It translates to "The Woman in the Mirror." Summary * Teresa looks at Birdie's dead body on a morgue slab. * Pote goes to Javier's room and asks him where he's been. Pote shoves him angrily and Teresa tells Pote to give them a minute. A woman breathing heavily can be heard in the background and she watches from the balcony. Teresa asks who the girl is and he says that Emilia was really sick and he had to take her to the hospital. Emilia is Boaz's ex-fiance, and she's with him now. Boaz can't know that she's there. * Teresa tells him that Marcel Dumas killed Birdie and that she needs him to do something for her. Javier seems shaken and agrees to do whatever she needs. She asks if they need to put someone to protect the girl and Javier says no because no one else knows and he wants to keep it that way. * Kelly Anne apologizes for what happened to Birdie. * Teresa scolds Tony for disappearing. * Dumas's soldier tells him it's time. * A motorcycle and a car enter a parking garage and bullets fly. Javier puts a bullet in someone's head. * Teresa's SUV is pulled over and only Teresa is asked to get out of the car even though she's in the backseat. She gets into Judge Cecil Lafayette's car. He wants her to not seek revenge as she and Marcel are even now. * Javier tells Teresa that it's done and they'll know who she is now. Teresa says that they won't touch his family. Javier asks if she's okay and she ask him to take her somewhere. * Pote visits a spiritual place and asks for a blessing of protection, handing a picture of Teresa over to the woman. The ritual begins with chanting and drums. * Teresa goes to Eddie Brucks's home and they have sex. * Pote is given a package. He is told that it is not protection that Teresa is looking for, but a reckoning. * Teresa and Eddie talk over her issues without Teresa really naming them. * Marcel's man tries to advise him against what he's about to do, but Dumas tells him to shut up. Dumas wants a scorched earth plan for Teresa from the ATL boys. * Teresa gets back in Javier's car and sighs. Now he knows her secret. She asks if he's in love with Emilia. He says it wasn't planned. Teresa asks him to put a man on her 'friend' for protection, but he can't know. * Pote is fired upon by the Atlanta crew. He manages to escape in a truck. * Pote reports to Teresa about the shooting. * Some of her men have been arrested. The Judge is coming for them and clearing the way for Dumas to finish them. * Teresa meets with the Judge and asks for her men back. He wants 10% of her business profits. Teresa agrees. * Teresa tells Javier not to let this end like Bobby. She wants him alive. * Randall and Cedric meet as Javier watches. He's a mole. * Teresa asks Pote where he learned Santaria. * Pote thinks that Teresa's soft heart is courage but he knows that she will need to change to become who she needs to be. * Sirens light up the room. Pote takes Teresa to the safe room and orders his men to kill anything that comes through the door. From the security footage it is shown that the Judge's men are holding the Atlanta gang at gunpoint. * Javier calls to say that it was Cedric who has been ratting them out to the Judge, not Dumas. * Teresa has Cedric kidnapped. She wants him to deliver a message to Dumas, that she wants a truce. ''Make sure he gets it. ''They let him go. * Teresa calls Dumas and asks if he got her message. He threatens her and she says that he may want to wait because she has information that affects his business. * Teresa and Dumas watch from a window as Cedric takes money out of the trunk of a car she mentioned in front of him earlier. * Cedric is brought to them. Dumas takes the money from his coat pocket and is upset that he betrayed him. Teresa stops him from shooting him, reminding him that the Judge doesn't know they found his rat and they can use that. ''This lady just bought your life. Make it worth it. * Teresa apologizes for killing Bobby and suspecting him of ratting her out. She says that she would like to resume their business deal and supply him a monthly portion of her product. She also hands him a duffel bag full of money for Bobby's family. Marcel says alright and they shake on it. * Emilia says that they should go to New York soon. She seems to love the gumbo he has brought her. She asks what Teresa said about them and he reassures her that everything is fine. She asks if it's true that they'll be safer there and he nods a yes. * The Judge is at work in his garden when Russel brings bags of money from Teresa. Cedric told them that Teresa and Dumas have struck a deal. * Eddie thanks Teresa for bringing dinner. He asks why she didn't mention Birdie and she blames herself that she's dead because it happened at her bar. He comforts her. * Pote watches Tony sleep. Kelly Anne says that he hasn't been sleeping and has been waiting up for Pote. She says that she thinks Tony looks up to him as a father figure, which elicits a reaction from Pote. She asks what's wrong and he says it wasn't his fault, that everyone knows the rules. Chino knew the rules. He was stealing from his boss and he knew the rules so he didn't feel anything when he killed him but he feels something now. Kelly Anne comforts him. Tony listens from around the corner and goes to his room to touch his gun. Characters * Teresa Mendoza * Birdie (corpse) * Pote Galvez * Javier Jimenez * Emilia * Kelly Anne Van Awken * Tony Parra Quotes * Javier: My cousin's been with a lot of women but Emilia was the love of his life. * Teresa: I promised your mother I'd keep you safe. ** Tony: My father was a soldier and this is who I am. ** Teresa: You have no idea what this life really is. It is not for you. * Teresa: I wanted to run my business in a way and the competition is forcing me to change. * Javier: My cousin killed his own brother like it was nothing, just to seize power. Imagine what he would do if he knew about Emilia. ** Teresa: Boaz is my associate, but you're with me now. ** Javier: Gracias, patrona. I don't know how to thank you. ** T: Put a man on my friend for protection. He can't know. ** J: Are we crazy? To want something different in this life? ** T: I don't know. * Pote: Building this business with decency has never been done. They see a soft heart, and they think weakness... But I also know that you will have to change to become the person that you're supposed to be. ** Teresa: What if that person scares me? Tweets * Sofia Lama: Gente de US! Don’t miss out tonight’s episode! You are gonna meet #Emilia ! https://twitter.com/SOFIALAMA/status/1149429019546247168 * Jorge Reyes: This scene was completely inspired by my girlfriend. She LOVES gumbo and asked if it was bad that she wanted it everyday. But she’s the file who gets everything from me. I told @SOFIALAMA and @ponchohd and they realized it beautifully. https://twitter.com/jorgereyes/status/1149512926484500481 Trivia * The title was revealed by writer Jorge Reyes in an Instagram post on February 9, 2019. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:4x06 Category:Trigger warning: death of a PoC